


The Time is Now

by NacreousWolf (IridescentWolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1930s, Friendship, Harry Abraxas and Tom are all best friends, Harry is not an orphan, Harry is pretty much not Harry, He has a loving father, It is time for change, No BWL, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revolution, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentWolf/pseuds/NacreousWolf
Summary: If Hadrian Potter had one wish, it would be for change. Wizarding Britain needed one, so he will make it happen. With his closest friends Abraxas Malfoy, and Tom Riddle on his side, it was inevitable. Change is coming. It is time for their Revolution.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy & Harry Potter, Abraxas Malfoy & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Kudos: 2





	The Time is Now

Stepping into the platform, Tom Riddle’s curiosity peaked. After being told about his being a wizard from Professor Dumbledore, that what he has been doing, what separated him from the rest of those miserable orphans at Wools Orphanage, was magic, he had a constant study upon him. He didn’t allow it to show, but he was eager. Eager to be with those who were like him in the aspect of magic.

He walked at a moderate pace, allowing himself the inspection of the gleaming train that was the transportation to his new establishment of education. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Tom, with his belongings being trailed after him, entered the train with minimal difficulty, especially in comparison to some of the other, younger-looking, students he had observed. Finding a compartment wasn’t all that difficult, and settling in with a coursebook he had already read was less so. He hoped this trip would not be an irritating one.

“Ahhh! Ralston Potter, you are here! With your only son, Hadrian.” An impeccably dressed man said, a mocking tone being the one that greeted them. This man had hair, while pulled back, still tumbled to just past his waist. The bright ash-blonde color being a main feature that identified him as a Malfoy, along with the crest that was printed on the green ribbon which held his hair. It was a Malfoy family tradition, one of the few well-known ones.

The family heir was to begin growing out their hair once they became acknowledged of their position. Once the position of Lord of The Family was passed down to them, they were to be personally handed the ribbon by their father, whether or not their father was the previous Lord or not. In the case the father was not alive at that point, if there was a Godfather, the duty would rest to him, if not the prior Lord would take over the task. The Malfoy family, though one of pride, honored family, and this tradition was based on that.

“And you, Calder Malfoy are here as well, with your only son, Abraxas. Must we do this every time we see each other? I find this form of greeting one another rather tedious.” A smirking Ralston delivered back to the blonde-haired male. Ralston Potter was an interesting man, he had black hair that was cut short, reaching only to brush the ends against the back of his neck. Styled and tamed, something that was a rarity among his kin. He was a tall fellow, still reaching several inches taller than the man in front of him. His son, Hadrian, stood a little away from him, leaning towards his friend, who just happens to be the other’s son, Abraxas.

“Such a pity, I was growing accustomed to this.” Calder sighed, but his lips twitched in betrayal to the solemn scene he had made himself to portray.

Calder Malfoy would never have imagined himself in this position. Although he had never had much place in arguments with the Potter, he had never thought he would ever befriend the former Gryffindor. It was their kids, however, that had this tale struck. A ball hosted several years prior in recognition of Samhain had brought upon the meeting and consequential fast friendship of their children. Since such time, the boys became practically inseparable, and as such, Calder and Ralston had been on their own road, albeit far rockier than their son’s, friendship.

The two heard some laughter behind them, turning to the source Abraxas’s smile grew past his lips twitching.

“Mabelle, you have returned early.” The woman gave a nod.

“Of course! Our son will be starting Hogwarts this year,” She gave Abraxas a smile, her hand moving to rest on his shoulder. “And so will Hadrian.” The youngest Potter gave her a smile which she was eager to return.

Mabelle had spent a few minutes talking to both boys as Ralston and Calder spoke of the new wizarding inventions they have acquired. Both were interrupted as the train’s blaring noise came to life.

“It’s time to get you two on the train.” Grabbing the boy’s possessions, the group of five hurried closer to the train. Once they had the luggage and cages on the train, Ralston stopped his son.

“Have fun and do not forget to write.” Hadrian rolled his eyes, but a smile was already crossing his face. No matter what the boy said, he loved it when his father would say stuff like this.

“Of course.” Hadrian was still smiling as he was being dragged around to find a compartment.

The sky was already well on it’s way to darkening when the train had finally stopped. Kids piled out while Abraxas and Hadrian still sat in their compartment, waiting rather than risking being trampled.

Abraxas peeked out and seeing that the majority of the kids had left, he opened the door all the way.

“So Hadrian, what do you think we will be sorted as?” Abraxas asked. The smirk on his face reminded Hadrian so much of Calder at that moment, that he almost started comparing them.

“As if you don’t know,” Hadrian huffed and returned Abraxas’s smirk with one of his own. “You will end up in Slytherin, and I in Gryffindor.”

The two shared a smirk as they walked out. They wondered just how long the shock of a Slytherin and Gryffindor, with their long history of rivalry, being good friends would last.

Tom Riddle left the train. As he had hoped, his ride was not all that troublesome. Along the way, some people had opened the compartment and sat with him. The arrival, Kyla Locus, had been quiet. She had read the whole way, much like what Tom himself had done. Tom did not believe her to be of much importance to him, but he knows that the best of all people are the ones who know how to find a use for anyone, no matter how pointless it seems.

Among the horde of impatient children, Tom felt annoyance begin to unfold. These supposed witches and wizards were not like how he had imagined them to be. They seemed to be just as nettling as beings he had resided with in the orphanage. They were obnoxious in the encounters he had witnessed. He hadn’t seen any of the same attitudes directed to him, as if he would accept that from them, but the similarities were not especially difficult to draw. He just hoped the differences would come out on top in the end.

The first years had been called, Tom watched his year mates climb into boats, harboring a small dark shore if one could call it that. It was dark and he had to wonder just how many idiots of the past had been forced to slip amongst the slick gravel lining the ‘coast’ with the boats. As his fellow year mates clamored into the boats, Tom observed the remaining boats. Two of which drew his interest. Both boats had a lantern he had seen in brief store trips that the rest of the orphans at Wools had been dragged into. The dim light had cast an orange blaze on both boat occupants.

To most, none of the occupants seemed all that interesting, well with the exception of purebloods but not even Tom was able to go beyond theories on that at the current point in time. Tom’s keen eyes, however, were able to read plenty off of them in the low lighting. All of the people in either boat had a demanding presence, clean appearance, styled hair, and clothing that spoke of the upper class in the world he desperately wished to stay away from. In this part of the world, these traits sang a similar but different tune. Purebloods. These were the types of people that Tom would find the most use in, the type of people he wanted to overcome the most.

Tom had already started listing the pros and cons of approaching them. They would either allow him to join them or send him running. His meager studies on this area of, due to having limited money in the fund meant for situations like his own, were mixed on Pureblood actions. Different families saw different reactions, if Tom wanted the best impre-

“Are you going to continue standing around?” A voice off to his left brought his attention back. Tom turned to look at the source, finding a first-year slightly taller than himself, a surprise to him as he had been taller than his peers for a while at this point.

Tom’s face remained stoic as the other came closer.

“You should get moving already instead of just standing around.” The other stopped in front of Tom, a wrinkle in his brow as if he was trying to be scary. Tom likened him to a small dog or puppy attempting to imitate a German Shepherd.

“I don’t see why it is any of your concern seeing as you yourself are not in a boat either.” Tom withheld the rising anger, instead, letting a smirk tug on his lips as the other sputtered.

“How was I supposed to get in a boat with you standing there?!” Tom made a point to send a look to every boat lining the coast.

“Assuming your eyes are able to process any visionary object within the general vicinity, you should find yourself among plenty of boats of which you can place yourself in.” Tom turned around again, his eyes searching for either of the two boats that caught his eye prior to the irritating child he had just had the pleasure of downgrading a peg off. To his misfortune, in the time it had taken that abrasive mongrel to speak, both boats had reached the maximum of students. With disappointment surging, Tom had turned back.

Along his walk, however, he was stopped.

“Are you needing a boat?” Tom studied the person who spoke. The speaker’s hair was short and partially slicked. The dim light allowed the light color of his hair to become more pronounced than the dark would have allowed. His eyes were slanted and the color was an impossible guess with the lack of lighting. Tom took notice of his companion, a male with dark hair, a similar color to his own. It was hard to make out any definite features about either, but each had an overpowering presence, seemingly calling of more importance than the other’s he had seen before. “What you said to Avery was impressive. As well as walking away from someone with a seemingly higher status. You are a challenging one, are you not?”

Tom allowed himself to step in the boat with a natural grace that many wished to have, specifically the person three boats away who had tripped on their way into the boat.

“Challenging? I just find myself appalled by the lack of use in the brain that has surely been being misused.” Tom mused, meeting the eyes of both curious males across from him.

Both boys cracked a smile at that and Tom allowed himself to relax just a bit.

“Abraxas Malfoy.” The light-haired one spoke offering out his hand.

“Hadrian Potter.” The other offered a nod with a smile.

“Tom Riddle.” Tom stretched his hand out, his fingers curling around Abraxas’s hand as they shook hands.

Something about this meeting made something stir in Tom. He couldn’t help the feeling creeping up that many things will be changed because of their meeting.

Tom gave them both a smile, one that has always been described as disarming.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've had this little plot bunny in my head for a while. Now, some things to know about this story.
> 
> This is an alternate universe in which Harry Potter, Hadrian, is a Non-BWL!Pureblood!Harry who befriends Abraxas Malfoy. This is taking place in Tom Riddle Era, which both Harry and Abraxas were not from.
> 
> There is no confirmed pairings for this story!
> 
> Harry, Hadrian, is practiaclly not Harry, aside from the looks. He did not grow up abused by the Dursleys, was not attacked by Voldemort. He was raised by a loving father, so he will not act as cannon Harry had.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
